Parenthood On Deck
by HarryPotterTwin
Summary: A sequel to 'a cailey pregnancy'
1. Chapter 1

parenthood on deck

**Hey, its me! here is my sequel to 'a Cailey pregnancy' which is not really gonna make much sense if you didn't read it. Oh and this chap is kinda sad. don't say you weren't warned. so here goes...**

**Cody's POV**

Bailey sat there holding my hand on a still moonlit night, it was too good to be true. Just me and my Girlfriend, i would want it no other way. "Cody, I love you." she said as she layed her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, forever and always." I replied.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wait, there isn't a baby in sight. Oh man, another dream.

Fade out

"Cody, your turn!" Bailey, my wife, groaned before pushing me out of bed.

"Aw, it was my turn last time." I grunted before re-arranging my pillows on our bed.

"Cody,pwease" There, she pulled out the most dangerous weapon known to man, cocked head, bottom lip jutting out, eyes wide. THE PUPPY-DOG POUT!

"Don't even think about using that, you go, you are the one who has to feed her." I replied to a sulking Bailey.

"Why do you think i have to feed her?" she asked, leaving our warm bed and going into the ice cold corridor.

"Well, i can't do what you do, in that department."I replied, blushing.

"In what department?" Bailey replied, enjoying my embarrassment.

"Well, you know..." I stuttered.

"You mean breastfeed?" She, finally, said. Much to my relief.

"Yes, do you enjoy torturing me?"

"NO! How, dare you suggest such a thing!" I heard a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she said this. Once she came in, she handed my screaming daughter to me, to unbutton her shirt.

"Well, you do don't you?" I asked , giving her a scrutinizing look.

"Yes, BUT its for putting me through the pain of childbirth." taking our little girl and feeding her. Once Connie had fell asleep, we placed her in her crib and left her snoozing. We reached our bed, our heads hit the pillows and we were asleep.

_the next morning_

I awoke to the sound of slow breathing, belonging to my wife and best friend, next to me. "Morning Hay-Bail." I reached over and kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she dragged me in for a fiery kiss.

"Cody, I think we have time to have some...fun." She whispered in my ear.

"No, Bails, we can't. 3...2...1...blastoff." Once the word blastoff escaped my lips, a cry came from the next room.

"You are such a know-it-all." She shot before tending to our hungry daughter.

"Yes, but I'm your know-it-all." I replied cockily.

_At breakfast_

"It's great to be able to eat with everyone else again." Bailey said as she sat down with her cereal.

"It's bloody brilliant that i don't have to make the weird concoctions that you wanted, courtesy of your cravings." I joked, earning a glare from Bailey, make that a ticked off Bailey."YIPES"


	2. A Confession

HUGE SHOCK

**Cody's POV**

"Bails, I'm going to work!" I shouted as i opened the door to our cabin.

"Okay, Cody, you've been acting strangely lately, running out all the time. Is something wrong?" Bailey, the love of my life, asked me as i put my jacket on. "Cody! I'm serious. What's up?". all sorts of thoughts _**(heh, that rhymes!)**_ were running through my mind the one that stood out was: _don't let her find out._

"Bails, I gotta go, love ya." I scoffed as i sprinted out of our door.

_In Class_

**No-ones POV**

Bailey sat cradling her daughter, before everyone came in. She noticed a shudder run through her Connie's body and a scream filled the classroom. "Shh, its okay, Mommy's here. Don't cry. Are you hungry?" She cooed as she picked up the baby formula her doctor had prescribed, being a premmie and born with teenage parents, she needed to gain weight and grow a few inches. Once she started feeding her, she quietened down. "That's my girl. Next time, just gimme a nudge.". Bailey began to feel nervous, no-one had showed up and it was already 10 minutes into lesson time. London Walked in and sat down, glancing at the sleeping baby.

"Bailey, Cody's waiting outside, you both need to go to the Sky deck immediately." London said as she placed her Goddaughter in her carry chair.

"Okay, but, why?" Bailey asked as she covered Connie in her peppa pig blanket. Making her way out of the classroom, she spotted Cody fiddling with his thumbs staring out at sea. "Cody, do you know what's going on?" She placed a hAnd on his shoulder and startled him, which made him jump.

"Bailey. You startled me. What's going on? How's my little girl?" He bent down and kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead.

"Sorry, I don't know, have you been sweating?" Bailey reached up to Cody's face and got closer to fix his matted hair.

"Look, I'll tell you later, where is everyone?"Cody asked, pulling away from his wife and following London.

On the Sky deck

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as they stepped onto the sky deck. The entire deck had been decorated with pictures of Cody and Bailey from their childhood, right up to their wedding.

"What the feathers?" Bailey said before being crowded by eager girls wanting to hold Connie and take pictures.

"Cody! Come on, have a smoothie, on me." Woody asked as he clapped the new dad on the shoulder. Everyone started mumbling questions at him.

"GUYS! I'M NOT THIRSTY!" Cody shouted over the chatting.

"Okay, a simple 'no' would have been enough." Woody said, hurt filling his eyes.

"Woody, I'm sorry, but i ain't thirsty." Cody, apologized as he walked over to the railing. He settled his arms against the railings and let the wind blow through his hair.

Back with London and Bailey

"London, I think Cody's cheating on me." Bailey said once the girls ran off somewhere.

"What? That's not Cody. That's Zack." She replied

"But, how do you explain, this? Cody doesn't wanna... you know with me anymore, he ran off without an explanation this morning and his hair was all sweaty when we were by the classroom." Bailey sobbed.

"Talk to him, you'll find out then." London said as she pushed a reluctant Bailey towards an upset Cody. "Go on Cowgirl."

"Cody, we need to talk." Bailey said as she walked over to her husband.

"Sure Bails, what's up?" He reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Cody, are you seeing another woman?" She choked out before seeing the shocked look on Cody's face.

"Bailey, I can't believe you'd think that i would d such a thing!" He said, the hurt expressed in his face. "Why did you think that?"

"You've been running off every chance you get, you don't wanna... you know anymore, and when i saw you before we came here, you were all sweaty and didn't wanna kiss me." She said between sobs.

"Well, if you must know, I've been going to the hospital! Yeah, getting tests done. I'm not allowed to eat for 6 weeks and the only form of nutrition i have is modulen, a baby formula substance-" He got interrupted by Bailey shouting.

"THAT'S THE LAMEST EXCUSE I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"BAILEY! I'VE GOT CROHNS DISEASE!" Cody practically screamed, causing everyone to turn towards them.

End chapter

dun dun dun! I know it's evil but pleeeeeasse dont hate me. If u neet 2 no more about Crohns disease, go to wikipedia. I've got it and i would like to have seen a SLOD character face the problems it causes. Cody is most like me.


	3. A Surprise

Baileys response

_**Cody's POV**_

"What, Cody, I thought you said that you had Crohns Disease. You know it's genetic. Connie can't have it! she's only two weeks old." Please say it isn't true." Bailey pleaded looking me straight in the eyes. I wish I could say it, but then I'd be lying.

"Bails, it's true, I've got Crohns disease. I'm sorry..." I burst out crying. It was still painful to say. I felt two angelic arms wrap around my neck. I looked up and saw Bailey hugging me and smoothing my messy hair.

"Cody, I'm sooo sorry for assuming you were cheating on me. Please forgive me."Bailey begged while looking at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Bailey, you didn't know. I can't blame you. I just hope our little girl doesn't inherit this evil disease." I replied, glancing over at London who was playing with Connie. "Look, if anything happens to me, I want you to tell her about me. Don't tell her i was brilliant, tell her that i was a nerd. I want her to know me for who I was."

"Cody, don't talk like that. You're gonna be there to see her grow up." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"Bails, I might die from this, it's incurable. I was told that i have an abscess, if that bursts, I'm dead." I replied wiping away her tears.

"Cody, you _are_ gonna beat this. I know people call you a nerd or a wimp, I know you're stronger than that. Like you got me through the pregnancy, I'm gonna get you through this. Me and Connie." Bailey said as she brought our lips up into a fiery kiss. "I promise."

"Okay." I said, too dumbfounded to say anything else.

_1 hour later_

The DJ had been playing songs for about 10 minutes when karaoke started. the first 3 acts were, Maya, London (we could barely hear her) and Zack. Finally the last participant was getting ready when the DJ shouted over the speakers: "welcome to the stage, the woman of the moment, Bailey Martin!" Bailey walked on stage and started speaking.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my husband, Cody, listen to the words." The song started and it was 'I promise you' by Selena Gomez.

I know  
That my love for  
You is real  
It's somethin' true  
That we do  
Just somethin' natural  
That I feel  
When you walk in the room  
When you're near  
I feel my heart skips a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance, together

(Chorus)  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

They say,  
That we're just too young to know,  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
That I am never letting you go  
When it's right, it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
Every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that songbird wings  
You make everything better

(Chorus)  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do

I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

I'll never let you down  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you and I can't fight.  
You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by side

(Chorus)  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
Make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

We're gonna make  
I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I promise you  
I promise you  
I promise you

Once the song had finished, I ran up on stage and enveloped her in a hug, which was interrupted by a random man? "Look, Bailey, I really think that you have a future in singing. Call me." He walked away and left the new parents astounded.

"Did that just happen?" They said in unison.


	4. the christening and a lone tear

_The Results_

"Bailey, what are you doing?" I asked my wife, who was pacing around holding onto an invisible baby.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." She replied, still acting as if she was holding our little noise maker.

"Bails, look at your hands." I said, gesturing towards her empty arms.

"What the feathers?" She shouted, before placing her arms by her side.

_Our Cabin_

"Bailey,Today's the day! Connie's becoming a Christian!" I shouted into the bathroom where she was putting on her makeup.

"Okay, I'm done." she said as she stepped out.

"Wow...you look...wow" Was all i could mutter before i was tapped on the shoulder by my twin brother.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked before picking his niece up and making her giggle.

"Well, my first daughter-" I was cut short by Bailey interrupting me.

"AND LAST!"

"As I was saying,she is becoming a Christian and isn't gonna burn in hell like you, Zachary Andrew Martin." I finished, laughing. Bailey started giggling as soon as i had mentioned Zack's name.

"I'm sorry, but, Zachary _Andrew_ Martin! You're my brother-in-law, yet i still didn't know your full name."

"Tee Hee Hee. Now, lets take this stinker off your bot Connie." Zack retaliated bitterly whilst taking his God-daughter to change her diaper. As he left the room, the phone started ringing.

"Hello" I said, once i had picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Mr Martin, we've got your results from the blood test."

"Look, can we do this later, my daughter's getting christened."

"Mr Martin, the neurosurgeons made a mistake, you haven't got an abscess. You don't need surgery."

"Wh-what? This is fantastic. I better go, thank you so much!" I hung the phone up and turned to an incredibly anxious Bailey "I DON'T HAVE AN ABSCESS!"

"OH MY GOSH!" she practically lept into my arms .

"Eww, guys, do you mind. Lets get going." Zack had just walked out of the bathroom holding a fresh-smelling Connie.

_3 Hours later on the sky deck_

"Three cheers for Connie! HIP HIP!" Zack shouted before getting an uproar from the crowd.

"HOORAY"

"HIP HIP!"

"HOORAY

"HIP HIP"

"HOORAY!"

"Well who wants food!" he asked once he had woke up our daughter.

"Well Connie now, I'll get her formula." I said as i got up from my seat.

_Our Cabin_

I walked inside our cabin when i tripped on our un-collected post. Manily bills, exept one. I decided to read it since it looked kind of official. he opened it and was thoroughly shocked to find that it was from the army-enlistment office.

_Dear Mr Martin,_

_We are writing to inform you that you are being called up to the army. We are fully aware that you have just became a father, but, we are not getting as many willing volunteers and with many men leaving, we need more recruits. you are entitled to 3 months leave per year. We are sending your uniform out ASAP. Come to Miami Airport on the 5__th__ Oct 2010. Until then, welcome to the army._

_yours sincerely,_

_Sergeant Wilkins_

"What..." I muttered, too gobsmacked to say anything else, while a lone tear rolled down my cheek.


	5. the after party

_a breakdown_

Was this some kind of cruel joke? Did Zack go too far with a prank? Of course not! It's official, I'm in the army. I, Cody Martin, am in the armed forces and can't do anything about it. " Why me?" I shouted before crumpling to the floor crying. I heard the door creak open and footsteps enter our cabin.

"Cody, where are you hon? You said that you'd be 5 minutes. Oh Cody, what's up?" Bailey was sat next to me on the floor and cradling me as if i was a five year old child.

"Bailey, I just got a letter, from the army. Read it for yourself." I managed to croak out between sobs. I looked up just in time to see her look at the letter and to see her eyes widen and tears to fall from them.

"Oh my gosh, Cody, what are you gonna do?" She said as a lone tear rolled down her face.

"I guess I'm going to have to go. Look, we have 3 months to think about that. What about your record deal with Mr McLeod?" I asked her, knowing that she was going for it.

"Well, I've decided to go for it. For our circumstances, we need the money. Plus, it sounds like fun." She replied, now giggling.

"Well, Mrs Martin, we'd better get back to our daughters christening." I said as i helped up my gorgeous wife.

"Sure Mr Martin, I never get tired of saying that." She said as she hugged me.

"Did I tell you that love you today?" I asked as I kissed her cheek.

"Only by the way you look, talk and kiss me." She laughed as we made our way out of our cabin door.

_The sky deck_

Me and Bailey walked back onto the sky deck holding hands. I walked over towards our daughter and she giggled at my messed up hair.

"Hey Connie-Cub, does daddy's hair look funny?" I cooed before handing her over to an impatient Bailey. "Sorry honey, she's so damn cute. Just like her mom." This earned a giggle from Her.

"Good save, I think Zachary Andrew is looking for you." She laughed, letting me off the hook... for now anyways.

_With Zack_

"YO, BROSEPH! OVER HERE!" He was sat at the bar, drinking a Banana Fofana.

"Yes, brother dear, what do you want to talk to me about." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, you know that me and Maya are an aunt and Uncle now, well, we are thinking about consummating our relationship." He buzzed, quietly, to his brother.

"Dude, this is fantastic! Congratulations." I was really happy for my him. This was huge. "Just remember, make sure you're fully protected. As much as I love the way my life has turned out, I wish I could go back."

"Do you have to sound like mom. SHEESH! Don't nag" He made a huge mistake or mentioning mom. She seriously pissed me of on the day Connie was born.

_flashback_

"Cody, congratulations." Mom had just got a full roll of pictures of her new granddaughter.

"Gee, thanks mom. It means a lot coming from you. With the way you acted at the wedding. I thought you wanted nothing t do with us anymore." I said, surprised that my mom had a sudden change of heart.

"Cody, so, tell me when are you going to the adoption agency?" She couldn't be suggesting what i thought she was. Could she.

"I'm sorry, you can't be suggesting that we give our daughter up for adoption. Mom, she's not even three hours old and you want us to give her away." I exclaimed, shocked at my mothers assumption.

"Cody, I will **NOT** let you throw your life away over one simple mistake..." She crossed the line, I know that it was my protective fatherly instincts, I blew up big time.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL OUR DAUGHTER A MISTAKE! MOM! YOU ALWAYS TREATED ME AND ZACK LIKE MISTAKES, DON'T YOU WANT A FAMILY WHO LOVES YOU? BECAUSE AFTER TODAY, YOU ARE NEVER SEEING HER AGAIN! GO HOME!"

_End flashback_

"Sorry dude, I forgot that she was such a bitch. Anyway, I hear the dance floor calling out to me." With that, he walked off, leaving me by the empty smoothie bar. A waiter, with a tray piled high with full cups tripped over a kids skateboard, ended up flipping over the counter and dumping the entire contents of the tray (which was flying through the air) on my head, covering my full body with various fruit flavored smoothies and food.

"_**BLOODY FANTASTIC!" **_I yelled before walking to our cabin to get dressed.


	6. Bye Bye Daddy

Bye Bye Daddy

I stood at the terminal gates, forcing myself to hold back the tears. Today I was going to say goodbye to my wife and daughter, probably never to see them again. I can't talk that. I will live. I've got through worse, like the time London drove me to school that morning in Boston. A shudder ran through my body, thinking about the state of the car. That poor Ferrari didn't know what hit it. I let out a slight chuckle, thinking about how Londons father insisted that she stick to being driven around by a shofer.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now. I love you honey." Bailey was sobbing, refusing to let her death grip on my arm go.

"I love you too. Remember, set up your web cam tomorrow. I want to say a few words to the gang. And see your beautiful face." I replied, wiping a tear away from her gorgeous features.

"Cody, you look so handsome. I really wish you didn't have to go."She looked me up and down. My newly cut hair was held in place by a black and gold cap (plus half a ton of hair gel). Unfortunately, I had to wear my best shirt and tie, accompanied by the uniform the armed forces sent me, double gold stripes ran down the side of my trousers and my shoes had been polished. I was awakened from my reverie by my flight being announced for half an hours time. I took one last, lingering kiss from my wife and placed a light kiss on Connie's forehead.

"Goodbye sweetheart, may I see you both again someday." I whispered as i felt tears run down the back of my neck. This reminded me of the day i found out that Bailey was pregnant. I remember being so scared, not for my own welfare, but for Bailey and our -then- unborn baby. Scared that i couldn't be a good enough father and boyfriend, the man they deserve.

"I'm going to miss you. They say that it should be over in 6 months, I hope you come home sooner. Promise you'll write every week." She managed to choke out between sobs.

"I promise. Tell you what, I'll do this." I took my wedding ring off my finger and placed it on the palm of her hand. She looked shocked and slightly hurt. "I still have your engagement ring on this chain around my neck. This way, you'll have something to remember me by."

"Thank goodness, I thought you were trying to give me a hint." She giggled and placed my ring in her purse.

"I'd better go, tell everyone I said goodbye." I kissed her cheek and walked towards the gate, stopping at the last second, to wave to her. After a while, she was lost in a sea of people. I was out on my own.

_On The Plane_

I sat, staring out of the window, hoping Bailey could read my mind. I was sending her messages, apologies, hoping she would forgive me.

"Is this seat taken?" I came out of my trance to notice a girl, around my age, stood near the empty seat next to me.

"No, go ahead." I said, unaffected by her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Justice" She held her hand out for me to shake and i took it.

"I'm Cody. Cody Martin." I turned and saw her dark brown hair fall down as she took her cap off.

"Cody? Is that really you? Although it may help if I called you Tyreesha."She started laughing and I recognized her immediately.

"Rebecca? Wow, the years have been kind to you!" I was shocked to see my first real crush sitting before me. Her dark eyes glistened as i stared into them, they contrasted perfectly with her slightly tanned skin.

"Yes, you don't look too bad yourself. What have you been up to all these years?" She said, causing me to look at her even more closely.

"Well, I'm married with a daughter. My wife, Bailey, is the best girl a guy could wish for. No offense. Do you wanna see a picture of Connie?" I asked, earning a nod from her. I reached for my wallet and found the picture we took of her on the day she was born with Me and Bailey.

"Awww, she's gorgeous. What was her name again?" she said as she passed the picture to me.

"Connie Louise Martin." I proudly replied. Tucking the photo back into my wallet.

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in a matter of minutes, please fasten your seatbelts." **_The voice of our pilot echoed. We were already there and we didn't even know that we had left America. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.


	7. Bad news for Bails

Baileys letter and Cody's reply

_3 months after his departure_

My dearest Cody,

Connie gets more and more like you every day. She's already starting to sit up on her own. Zack and Maya finally consummated their relationship, yes, Zachary has grown up. I love and miss you so much babe. Talk to you later.

Your Bailey-Bunny

I read it over and over again. My heart skipped a beat every time.

"Hey Cody." Rebecca seemed to have popped up behind me. earning a (quite) girlish scream from me.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shouted "Ninjas make more noise than you!"

"He he he. I always thought you would be more of a man. Are you coming to the dance tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm definitely doing karaoke." I left our cabin, hoping to write my reply when we arrived back.

_At the party_

"Okay,please welcome our next karaoke participant... CODY MARTIN!" I walked up to the mike and stood as the music began. This song was an inspiration to every soldier.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my wife and daughter."

Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for

The song ended and there was an uproar. I noticed that there was quite a few more people in the room than there was when i started. This could only ,mean one thing. we were being invaded. The next thing I knew, a pain was shooting through my chest and everything went black.

_5 days later on the S.S. Tipton_

Bailey Pikkett-Matrin awoke to the sound of Mr Moseby knocking on her door. She groggily swung her legs out of bed to check on her daughter. Connie had been checked and the nurses confirmed that Connie did indeed have her fathers illness. After she had checked on her sleeping daughter, she made her way over to the door. She opened it and was immediately smothered by a bear hug, given by Mr Moseby. "Oh Bailey, I'm so sorry. I wish I was here to give you good news. Cody has been killed."


	8. A very big surprise

_Breaking the news_

"Wh-What? Oh my Gosh." She began sobbing hysterically into Mr Moseby's shoulder. "I'm a widow at 16! Connie has no father. What do I do now?"

"Come here sweetheart. Zack has already been told. You are gonna come to the funeral? right?" He comforted softly, trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah. Oh Mr Moseby, When is it? The funeral?" She managed to choke out.

"Approximately 3 days. They are sending is belongings home to be buried. They couldn't find his body." He replied.

"Okay. I can't believe my Cody-Kitten is dead." She sobbed harder.

"Hey, at least he's at rest now. anyway, I think that you should go along to Zack. I'll take care of Connie while you're there. Don't worry." He said as she was ushered out of the door.

_3 days later_

Cody's belongings arrived the day before, giving Bailey and Zack a chance to sort through them and prepare a song for them to sing at his funeral. The ship was docked in Boston and he was being buried at St. Mary's church. when the time came, they both stepped up and the music started playing.

Zack:

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away

Bailey:

Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive

Both:

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

Zack:

Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared

Both:

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day

Zack:

Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day

Bailey:

Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray

Both:

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say

They didn't notice a badly injured man walk into the back of the church, using his un-loaded rifle as a crutch. The door closed and everyones eyes diverted to the shabby looking man. "Hi Bailey-bunny. I'm back" 


	9. merry crimbo!

The Reaction

**Last time**

They didn't notice a badly injured man walk into the back of the church, using his un-loaded rifle as a crutch. The door closed and everyones eyes diverted to the shabby looking man.

"Hi Bailey-bunny. I'm back"

**Continued**

"C-Cody i-is t-that y-you?" Bailey said as she walked towards me. I missed that smile, those lips,her smell.

"Yeah, I'm back. Bailey, it's me!" I said as I reached up to caress her cheek. I was shocked that she practically attacked me.

"You. Idiot. I've. Been. Scared. Out. Of. My. Brains." She said each word between smacks on the arm.

"OW! Bails, you're hurting my arm. I think it's broken." I said through gritted teeth. My pain was immediately replaced by love. Bailey had practically leaped into my arms. I thought she would have asked for my rifle. What surprised me most was the fact that my daughter was sat with Mr Moseby and he looked happy.

"Come on Hon, lets get you to the Hospital. Your arm looks to be okay. Lets just make sure." Bailey said as she led me out of the door.

_The Hospital_

"Martin, Cody." the bored looking receptionist shouted. I got up and walked into a sterile room. After numerous tests and many needles, the nurse declared that my ankle was broken. I also got a sprained wrist. I walked into the waiting room to find Bailey curled up crying her eyes out.

"Bails, whats wrong?" I asked, putting my free arm around her.

"Cody, why didn't you call me or hit me on facebook?" she asked, leaning into my shoulder.

"Look, when you're in agony and want to die, you don't think of that." I laughed, seeing the look of horror on her face. "I'm kidding! how bout we go and see our daughter?"

"Yeah sure." She said as she helped me up.

We got in the cab and traveled back to the ship. Once we stepped into the lobby, I was hounded with questions about life on the front line, the only person I wnted to see though, was my nine month old daughter. As she was handed to me, I heard her make a sort of gurgling noise.

"Dada"

"Bails, she just said Dada. She said my name! Go on sweetheart,say it again." I prompted her, I was not disappointed.

"Dada!" She shouted, her tiny hands balled into fists. Everyone cheered,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" I screamed. Everyone shouted

"God bless us, everyone."


	10. Love

Back Home

Bombs were exploding around me. Every friend I made here was dead. Rebecca. Danny-Boy. A pain shot through my chest. Falling to my knees, my blood-sodden uniform weighing me down, I saw someone stood over me. My last breaths were approaching. With these, I managed to croak out my last message home.

"I love you Connie and Bailey..." My limp body fell to the ground and I felt no more pain.

"CODY! CODY-KITTEN! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" My eyes fluttered open and I saw Bailey holding a grizzling Connie in one arm and swatting me with the other. I immediately sat up and went to grab my daughter when I was stopped by my Wife hugging me with all of her love. My sweat-soaked clothes pressed against my body. "Oh Cody..."

"Water... Water" I croaked, my throat dried from all the water in my body being lost.

"Of course. Can you hold Connie?" She asked, earning a very appreciative nod from me. Two minutes later, Bailey came back with a cup of water. All I noticed was that my daughter was sleeping in my arms. "Hem hem"

"Oh, thanks. Filtered?" I asked, taking the cup appreciatively.

"Of course. Would You have it any other way?"

"Well, yeah, anything is good enough for me." I took a sip and my throat felt an immediate cooling sensation.

"Good, I was afraid that I'd wake up and you wouldn't be there. We missed you so much. Even Zack was crying when You left." She said, taking Connie and placing her in her cot.

"Wow...come here" I said suddenly, flipping Bailey underneath me, and kissing her passionately.

"Woah, Cody-Kitten, someone's feisty." She said, causing me to kiss her once again.

"Hey, no girls in the army could live up to you, including Rebecca..." I cut myself off from saying anymore.

"Who's Rebecca?" She asked, giving me a look that would scare Mr Moseby.

"Just a friend I made. She was pretty, but she wasn't drop-dead-gorgeous, like you." I replied, taking my shovel to dig myself out.

"Nice save... Now, where were we?" She asked, resuming our love-making.

The next morning

The aroma of bacon filled the air as my mind flooded with memories from the night before...

CRAP!  
"Bailey! Where are you darling?" I shouted, hoping that we had used... coverage.

"I'm here babe. What's up?" She replied, coming in carrying breakfast.

"Um...Last night, did we use...protection?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Shit! No. I'm glad you thought of that. I can go get the morning after pill from the store." She replied, setting the tray down.

"Look, Bails, Connie is a year old now. I was wondering if you are sure that you want to get the pill..." I trailed off, allowing Bailey to think about her answer.

"Cody, i have to be honest, while you were away, I had thought about it. A lot. I think we're ready for another baby."

"Really? Wow, this is great." I said, taking her hands in mine.

"I didn't quite know how to ask. Thank god you're not mad." She said, pecking me on the lips.

"Why would I be mad? This might give us a chance to have a little boy!" I said, placing my hand on Bailey's flat stomach.

"I love you, Cody Martin."She said, placing her hands on top of mine.


	11. Am i?

**A/N:** im sorry for not updating recently. My son has got crohns disease so he has been in hospital over Christmas. Please accept a sincere apology but family comes first. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Am I?

The recording booth filled with light, highlighting the slim figure and a hanging microphone. The violins started and the woman started singing with an angelic voice

"I was born on a farm

Where my mom milked the cattle

A jug full'a corn was my first baby rattle

I could ride a tractor

Before I could ride a bike

My very first date

Took my to the theater

That boy's biggest dream

Was to grow the best tater

But I wanted to be much more

Then a farmhand's wife

[ Lyrics from: . ]

So I packed up my bags

And I headed for the water

They all waved goodbye

To the little farmers daughter

I was setting sail

For the best time of my life

(FAST)

Now I'm picking apples

At the Sistine Chapel

Bailin' hay

On the champs de l'eeseys (?)

I'm a country girl

In every country of the world

Now I'm shucking corn

Where Shakespeare was born

And I'm eating grits

At the great pyramids

I'm a country girl

In every country of the world

I'm just a country girl

In ever country of

The world"

"that was great Bailey! Do you wanna try 'Open Eyes' for me? One take and we'll be finished for today." Craig McLeod **(a/n pronounced 'mc-cloud)** said, applauding the young woman. The opening notes started and Bailey began singing:

"Look around, it's dead at night

You've been losing every fight

You're hope is, feeling broken

You're feet are rough, they're scraped and bruised

But still have strength to take you through,

Into,

The dawn

(Chorus)

Just close your eyes

And push right through

I know it's tough right now

This was meant for you

When the clouds are gone

Not a shadow in sight

You'll be drenched in the sun

With open eyes

(X4)[Woah-oh-oh]

At the beach, the waves will crash

Tuck and grab and pull you back

The sun may, be covered in gray

The sand will itch the salt can burn

Hurricane will take it's turn

Until,

The dawn

(Chorus)

Just close your eyes

And push right through

I know it's tough right now

This was meant for you

When the clouds are gone

Not a storm in sight

You'll be drenched in the sun

With open eyes-"

Bailey shot out of the booth as fast as a bullet and into the bathroom. Cody raced after her, worrying for his wife's safety.

"Bails, are you feeling okay?" He said, holding back her hair because he found her leaning over a toilet.

"I don't know Cody. I can't remember feeling like this since I was pregnant with Connie." She stopped to heave up her dinner.

"Wait, did you just say…?"Cody asked, too shocked to do anything else.

"yes I did, why are you so shocked I only said that…" she stopped speaking as se realized what she said " Cody, get a test please for me?"

"Okay babe, ill be back before you know it" He kissed her forehead and was out of the his way to the pharmacy, thoughts were running through his mind faster than a speeding bullet.

"_Okay Cody, calm yourself, it might be a false alarm"_

Once he had reached his destination and bought the thin piece of plastic, he was on his way back to his beloved wife. When he was back in the bathroom, he knelt down beside a bubbling Baley and hugged her close. "Bails, don't get your hopes too high, it might be a false alarm"

"I know Cody, I just hope we get the right result, a positive" She replied, getting up and entering a stall. A few minutes later, she emerged, holding the wand upside-down so she couldn't see the result. "You look Cody, please" she begged.

Cody took the plastic and looked at it. He showed no emotion at all. "Am I?" Bailey urged, hoping to get some sort of response from her dumfounded husband.

_**TBC**_


End file.
